


Hold Onto My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Kindness, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any/any, so much about this feels like a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“Can you hold me?” 

The statement feels strange and unnatural coming from his soft lips. Derek is unsure of when this sensation breathed life into his heart, when he suddenly felt the craving for Stiles touch. It is silly, stupid even. He is a grown man, an alpha who is brave and powerful, a fierce predator—not a needy kitten seeking cuddles and petting. It's ridiculous! 

Only it wasn’t. It hurt him, like a knife cutting the skin or claws scratching bloody down his back. The raw ache was nearly crippling; he couldn’t sleep, could barely breathe. Maybe it was the fact Stiles has been missing for three days—three exhausting, long, sad, worrisome days where normally Derek could reach out for a snuggle hug or a loving kiss, but not in those days. 

There were no tender kisses or affectionate hugs, no bright smile warming his stubble cheeks to the sound of Stiles bubbly laugher. Maybe he needs the comfort because he is in a very vulnerable place right now; three days of no hope thinking he had truly lost his beloved lover had nearly shattered his heart.

Tangled up in the bed sheet, Derek gazes at the sleeping beauty next to him. Warm skin dotted with little freckles, pink lips soft and kissable, loving arms to embrace him and hold him tight. Haven is within reach. Derek slides closer, nuzzling under Stiles chin, breathing in the pure scent of fresh rain and soap. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, waking Stiles, but there is no pushing him away, only Stiles tugging him closer and quietly asking “Are you alright?” 

“Now that you’re safe, and with me, I’m home. I missed you...with all my heart.” Derek whispers, cuddling closer until he is hugging Stiles like a teddy-bear to snuggle into his warm embrace. 

Stiles kept silent as his heart flutters, but he hugs Derek to his chest, cuddling him fondly and gently rubs his back. One hand brushes through Derek’s hair, gently caressing and soothing, and Derek purrs blissfully, nuzzling Stiles chest. 

Stiles keeps skin to skin contact through the night, holding his wolf in his sheltering embrace as Derek clings to him as if his life depends on it. 

The outside world is dark and scary, but in Stiles embrace, everything is soft and loving, and tender, as if he is lost in a joyful, blissful dream.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/631936.html?thread=86468736#t86468736)


End file.
